A Different Kinda Life
by AlienKitty
Summary: AU-Different time period, Liz has known all her life, Maria isn't there nor is who she is on the show, lots of differnt stuff, enjoy. Please r
1. Default Chapter

Maria looked back the way she had come

Maria looked back the way she had come. She didn't see anyone so she stopped to breathe. She looked around to see if she could figure out where exactly she was but all she could see was desert and rocks for miles around. She remembered when things like this didn't happen to her. When everyone thought she was just a regular girl, when nobody knew her secret, before she moved to Roswell, before she herself discovered exactly what she was.

* 5 years ago *

She was just an ordinary girl trying to get away from a past that she wanted to forget. Jumping from foster home to foster home was no way to live your life but for Maria Deluca it was the only life she had known, a life she had hated. That was why on the day of her 18th birthday she had gotten on a bus and said goodbye to Round Rock, Texas and the life she hated and said hello to a new life waiting for her somewhere else. She didn't even know where it was she was going. She had just pick a price and decided that wherever that bus was going was where she was gonna start her new life. Little did she know that the ticket to Roswell, New Mexico would forever change her life.

Maria knew that she had always been different but she had forever tried to hide it fearing that if anyone found out that they wouldn't love her and that was all she had ever wanted, love. She didn't know why when she wanted to change the color of her favorite shirt to black that it actually happened or why when she was unhappy with her hair cut that her foster parents had made her get it all of a sudden became long again. When people realized these things happened they sent her back to the orphanage so she hid them and just pretended that they didn't exist. It wasn't easy for her to hide who she was though, sometimes her 'powers,' as she liked to think of them, did what they wanted without her even realizing it. Like when her one foster brother had stolen her Barbie and ripped its head off she didn't know how she had made him sick but she knew that it had been her fault.

Maria spent 5 days and nights on the bus riding to her new life getting more and more excited as they came closer and closer. She didn't know what she expected to find in Roswell that would be so much better than her life in Round Rock had been but she knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

The bus pulled into the bus station in Roswell, it was a quaint little town, she remembered reading something at school about how it was suppose to be the Alien Capital of the United States due to the alleged UFO crash in the summer of '47. She didn't buy into that though, aliens and spaceships, UFOs and flying saucers, it just wasn't possible. She suspected that it really had been a weather balloon, the thought that she could be living her new life among aliens wasn't a thought that she wanted. She got off the bus and decided that the first thing she wanted to do was to get something to eat. After that she would look into finding a job and an apartment and maybe some type of car. She had a lot of money, mostly stolen from her latest rich foster home, they had treated her more like a servant than their child so when she left she decided that she deserved some of their wealth. She was wondering the streets looking for somewhere to eat when she happened upon a little diner called the Crashdown. Laughing to herself she decided to go in and try their, most likely, alien themed food and low and behold, the food was indeed alien themed, as were the waitresses and the whole inside. She took a seat at the counter and looked over the menu. A "Will Smith Burger"? "Men in Blackberry Pie"? This place was out of control. A pretty dark haired girl came over and gave her a bright smile. "Hi, how can I help you today?"

Maria looked up at her. Her nametag read Liz. "I guess I'll have a chili rocket god and an order of Saturn rings."

"Would you like to try one of our Alien Encounter shakes with that today?"

Maria stifled a laugh, this place was a joke, but a little chalkboard did say they were hiring. "Sure, and do you think that I could get an application for waitressing too?"

Liz gave her a big smile and said "Sure, I'll bring the shake and the application right over."

Maria smiled brightly and said "Thank you."

****

Liz walked behind the counter and over to her friend Isabel Evans who also worked at the Crashdown. "See that girl at the counter?" Liz asked while she was making the shake.

"Yeah, what about her?" Isabel asked sneaking a glance at the petite blonde that sat at the counter looking around the café."

"She asked for an application."

"Do you think she could be…a skin?"

"I don't know, its possible. I've never seen her around before and things were just starting to settle down. I mean…I don't know."

"Just keep a careful eye on her. We can't suspect anything unless we have a reason."

"But what about Courtney? And Whiticer?"

"We don't have any reason to think that she more than a new girl in town looking for a job. Just give her the application and do a background check on the info she gives you."

"Good idea."

Liz finished making the shake and took that and the application to Maria. While she was doing that Isabel walked over to the booth where her brother and Liz's boyfriend Max and their friend Michael were sitting. She told them that situation and all eyes feel on the girl sitting at the counter sipping on her green shake and reading a flyer that had been sitting on the counter for the upcoming Crash Festival.

***

Maria sensed eyes on her back, not just one pair but several. She didn't want to turn and look to see who was staring at her but she was becoming uncomfortable under the unwavering gazes. She casually bent down to pick up her purse and glanced in the direction of the booths along the wall. The other waitress along with two boys were standing and talking. When she looked they all turned trying to pretend they hadn't been looking at her. Just then she heard some commotion on the other side of the room and spun around to see what it was losing her balance and falling from the stool. As she hit the floor she saw a man pull out a gun and there was an explosion. Her head was looking around the back of the counter where she saw her waitress Liz lying on the ground, blood starting to form a puddle around her still body. One of the boys she had seen sitting in the booth that had been watching her was kneeling by her side. He placed a hand on her wound, the other behind her head. "Look at me Liz."

The girl began to stir and her eyes opened she looked up into his face and Maria began to notice the puddle of blood slowly getting smaller and smaller until it was gone. The boy moved his hand and the wound was gone. He helped the girl to her feet and looked at her to make sure she was ok. "You feel and hit your head, are you alright," he asked almost like he was telling her a secret.

Maria scrambled to her feet and looked at the two. The other waitress and the other boy stood nearby looking on. They were the first ones to notice the look of shock on Maria's face.


	2. A Different Kinda Life

"Maria," she heard someone yell, a familiar voice that she hadn't heard in months.

"Michael?" she asked search frantically through the desert for her friend.

She spotted him hiding by an outcrop of rocks not too far away. She ran to him ready to embrace him. That's when she heard the soft footsteps in the sand behind her. She spun around to see who it was and found herself confronted with one of the men from the FBI Secret Unit. She heard the gun before she saw it and by the time she realized what was happening she was too late…

*5 Years Ago *

Maria didn't know what to say. She had seen the blood, the girl, Liz, she had just been shot. Now she was standing in front of her as if nothing had happened, there was no wound, no blood, not even a hole in her uniform, or blood stains, nothing! She looked at the boy. What was he, how could he heal her? Maria thought she was going to faint. She was shocked and frightened and at the same time excited, was he like her? Was it possible that whatever he was she was too? The other boy from the booth ran over to the boy whole had just healed the girl and whispered something in his ear. They both turned and looked at Maria. She felt like she was being examined under a microscope. She cautiously bent down and picked up her bag and trying to distract them threw her Alien Encounter on the floor and ran out the door.

***

"Isabel, stop her," Michael yelled as Maria ran for the door.

Isabel went to go after her when she saw the cops pull up and Sheriff Valenti pulled open the door cause the startled girl to slam into him. "I'm sorry Miss but you won't be able to leave just yet. We have to talk to you before you can go, get a statement from all the witnesses."

"Please I didn't see anything, just let me go," she cried frightened. She refused to look at the group of people standing behind the counter whispering quietly to each other. 

"Don't worry, it will just take a few minutes, we have to look around first, make sure nobody was hurt. Are you okay? You seem like you're in shock. Isabel, why don't you take this young lady in the back and have her lay down for a while."

"No, keep her away from me," she whispered in a hushed voice, "please, I'm fine just keep them away from me," she said motioning to the group who still stood behind the counter.

***

Maria was scared, they were different and she didn't know how to react to that, now she understood how people must have felt when she did strange things like changing the color of things or making her hair grow long again. It was different, weird. She looked at the Sheriff and he was sharing a knowing look with the group behind the counter. 'He knows, whatever they are or that they have special powers, he knows all about it. Maybe he can help me understand what I am too,' she thought.

"Excuse me, Sheriff, as soon as you're done looking around, I would like to be the first one to talk to you, and I would like to do it in private."

"I can have my deputy take care of looking around. Why don't we go in the back and talk."

Maria nodded and followed him behind the counter and towards the back. "Why don't you go on back and make yourself comfortable and I'll be right there to talk to you."

"Okay," Maria said and disappeared into the back room.

***

"She saw," Michael said, "She saw Max help Liz."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her, everything will be fine."

"I hope so," Isabel said as Valenti pushed through the door to the back. 

Maria had sat down on the couch and appeared much calmer than she had been before. "Okay Miss, I'll need your name and address first of all."

"I'm Maria Deluca and I'm currently homeless, I just got to Roswell today and was hoping to find an apartment within the week."

"Have you checked into a motel where we might be able to locate you if we need to question you further?"

"No, but if you need to talk to me I'll give you my cell number, its always on."

"That sounds good, what is it?"

"555-4382"

"Okay, now Miss Deluca, what is it that you saw out there?"

"Where would you like me to start?"

"We'll say about 5 minutes before the shooting."

"Ok, I came in here to have some lunch since I was hungry from the bus ride. I sat down at the counter and the waitress, Liz, the who got shot…"

"Nobody got shot, she just fell and hit her head."

"No, she got shot in the stomach, I saw it."

"No, did you see her, she was fine."

"That's because the boy healed her. I saw it."

"Healed her?"

"You know, I know you know. There's something about them, something that makes them different. I know because…I'm different too."

He looked at her. He didn't know what to say. The girl ran her hand through her hair and it became longer and turned a light brown color. "Please…what am I?"


	3. Who Am I?

"No

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marian screamed as the bullet pierced Michael's chest and he fell to the ground.

She dropped to her hands and knees and crawled to him as fast as she could. She was bent over him her hand on the wound looking into his face. "You're gonna be fine. You'll be fine. Please don't leave me now. I love you." She whispered. She could feel her energy draining as she healed him.

*5 Years Ago *

"Please Sheriff, do they know, can they help me?" Maria asked in a voice barely more than a whisper.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back."

Maria sat quietly waiting. The Sheriff came back with the two boys and two girls who had been standing behind that counter. Liz looked closely at her. Her hair was different. Before it had been short and blonde and now it was long and light brown. Could she be one of them? "This is Max, Michael, Isabel, and Liz. They would like to talk to you about what you saw and what you just told me."

Maria nodded and when the Sheriff left she looked at Max and spoke directly to him. "You, you're different. You have powers, don't you?"

"Who are you?" he asked ignoring her question.

"My name is Maria Deluca, I just moved here from Round Rock, Texas. I grew up jumping from foster home to foster home. The first thing I remember was waking up in the desert, alone, scared, lost, confused, when I was 10 years old. I don't have a real family or if I did they didn't care about me. I don't know who I am, where I'm from. All I know is that I'm different."

"Different how?" Michael asked fiercely.

"I can change things."

"How?" Isabel asked.

"I don't know how I do it. It just happens. I want something to be different and it changes." She reached out towards Liz's uniform and turned it black.

The four looked on amazed. "How long have you been able to do that?" Liz asked.

"For as long as I can remember. Most people think I'm a freak. I started to believe it myself but you, Max, you're like me aren't you?"

Max looked at her. It was possible that she really was one of them and she had no idea who she was or she could be a skin, really good at acting. "Will you let me do something? I promise I won't hurt you I just have to make sure that you are who you say you are."

"But I don't know who I am," she whispered.

"If you don't have anything to hide you'll allow me to do this."

She looked at him and nodded. "I have nothing to hide."

He moved closer to her and put his hands on both sides of her face. "Just close your eyes and relax your breathing. Let your mind go blank."

"What are you gonna do?" she asked a hint of fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."

She closed her eyes and her breathing became even. He began to see flashes.

~A little girl with soft blonde hair emerging from a pod~

~Maria at 10 unconscious on the sandy desert floor a man standing over her scowling~

~Maria at 12 giving her foster brother a cold for ruining her Barbie doll~

~Maria at age 13 crying herself to sleep in a dirty little room, bruises on her arms~

~Maria at 14 changing the color of her favorite shirt~

~Maria at 18 running away from Round Rock, Texas and never looking back~

Max opened his eyes and took his hands away from her face. He looked at Isabel and Michael. "She's one of us."

***

Maria could feel something happening but she didn't know exactly what it was. It felt like he was sorting through her memories, seeing her whole life. He moved his hands away from her face and she felt a jolt as she came back to the present leaving the past behind her once more.

She opened her eyes and Isabel, Max, and Michael were all looking at her like she was from another planet. "But Max, its not possible. There were 4 pods, you, Michael, Tess, and me. It just doesn't fit into the big picture. How can she be one of us?"

"I don't know Isabel, but she is."

"I am what?" Maria asked realizing she was the topic of their conversation.

Michael looked at her and said with a smirk, "You're an alien."


	4. The Truth

Maria collapsed to the ground after she finished healing Michael

Maria collapsed to the ground after she finished healing Michael. The wound had been deep and fatal. He would have died within seconds if she hadn't gotten to him when she did. Her energy was drained, her legs felt like Jell-O. "Maria, come on, we have to go now."

"I can't you go, save yourself, find the others, make sure they're ok."

"I'm not gonna leave you." He said bending over her.

Just then they heard something from the other side of the rock and there stood another agent from the Special Force. "I don't think either of you will be going anywhere."

* 5 Years Ago*

Maria looked at the group around her. "You're all crazy. I'm not a…an alien. Aliens don't exist!"

"Oh but they do, and your are one," Michael whispered.

"I don't believe you. I'm not an alien!" she said and turned around and ran out the door to the back. She stopped behind the counter looking for the Sheriff to help her. He was no where to be found. "I have to get out of here," she said more to herself than anyone else.

"And where is it you think you're going?" Michael asked from right behind her.

"Leave me alone. You're crazy!"

He grabbed her arm. "No my dear, I'm not crazy. Now we need to talk to you so if you would just hear us out we can explain everything to you."

Pulling her back into the staff area in the back of the Crashdown he looked to Max for help. He didn't know what he would say to her.

"Look, I know this all sounds crazy but, Michael, Isabel and I are…"

Just then Mr. Parker came through the doors interrupting Max mid-sentence. "Liz, honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. Nobody was hurt, I just fell and hit my head, really I'm fine."

"Okay honey, I'm just gonna go talk to the police."

Mr. Parker left and Michael looked at Max and said, "I don't think it's the best idea to talk about this here."

"Could we go back to your place?" Isabel asked looking at Michael.

"Yeah, I guess that would be okay."

***

"Maria, I know this all seems crazy to you, but I swear to you we aren't crazy and its true. I'm sure you've heard of the 1947 crash. Well…we were in that crash. We're hybrids, half-human, half-alien. From what I saw in your head, you're one of us. A hybrid."

"How is that possible? Like you said, the crash was in 1947, I'm 18 years old! I age like a normal human being."

"Don't you remember coming out of the pod?" Tess asked. She, Kyle, and Alex had met the group at Michael's apartment.

"The first thing I remember was waking up in the middle of the desert at the age of 10. What pod?"

"The four of us," Isabel indicated herself, Tess, Michael, and Max, "We all came out of these pods. I guess they were kinda like incubation pods where we were kept until we…well…hatched I guess you could call it."

"I don't remember any pod."

"I saw it, in your memories. It's there. I saw you come out of the pod."

"Where was the pod. I mean it obviously wasn't in the same place where our pods were," Michael said.

"I don't know. I didn't really pay too much attention to it," Max answered.

Maria screamed frustrated. "I can't believe all of this is happening to me. Yesterday I was just a normal girl, well not exactly normal, but I was an alien and now…I was hatched from a pod that I grew in from the late 40's when a spaceship that I was in crashed in the desert outside of Roswell, New Mexico. I'm sorry but, I can't do this anymore tonight, if you could give me a ride to the nearest motel I would really appreciate it. I mean, can't we figure out all of this in the morning?"

"No need to find a motel room," Michael said, "You can stay here."

"No, really, a motel is fine, I don't want to intrude or anything."

"I wouldn't have offered if it was a problem. You can go lay down in the bedroom and I'll crash on the couch tonight."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, its no problem."


	5. Could She Be?

Maria looked around

Maria looked around. They were trapped. "Michael, what are we gonna do?" she asked.

"Don't worry Maria, we'll make it."

Michael held out his hand focusing his energy at the agent who stood in front of them blocking their escape. Nothing happened. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. We put a serum in the tip of that bullet so you wouldn't be able to use your powers."

Maria looked at Michael, her face showed her fear and although Michael was keeping a strong face, his feelings mirrored the look on her face.

*5 Years Ago *

"How is this possible?" Liz asked from her place on the couch next to Max.

"I don't know, but the things I saw inside her head…she's one of us. I saw her come out of the pod."

"Maybe the skins implanted that memory to make us believe she is one of us," Isabel said frightened by the new obstacle.

"I don't think so," Michael said, "There's something about her. I feel a connection. I can't put my finger on exactly what it is but…I know her."

Just then the 7 teens heard a noise coming from the bedroom. "Please no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll never do it again I swear. No."

Michael was the first one up and into his bedroom. Maria was thrashing in the bed obviously in the midst of a nightmare. He sat down on the bed next to her and began to shake her lightly trying to wake her from the dream. "Shh…it's okay. You're okay." He whispered tenderly into her ear urging her back to consciousness.

Maria's eyes fluttered open and for a second she forgot where she was, then she remembered. "You okay?" Michael asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I bothered you. It was just a bad dream."

He nodded in understanding. "I know what that can be like. I grew up jumping from foster home to foster home too."

Maria looked at him in a different light all of a sudden. She had thought that he had had a childhood with smiles and laughter, a loving family. But he hadn't, he understood her. She threw her arms around him. She felt a connection. Something she had never felt with another human being in her whole life. Maybe it was because she wasn't a human being.

****

He hadn't expected it but all of a sudden Maria was in his arms and it felt so good. He held her tight and ran his hands through her hair trying to calm her down. He slowly pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay now?"

She gave him a little smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

"No problem. You okay to go back to sleep of do you want to come and talk about your true origin with us."

"I think I'll be okay, but do you think you could stay with me? Just till I fall asleep?"

"Sure."

***

"What is taking so long in there. I haven't heard anything in half an hour and Michael still hasn't come out," Isabel said getting upset.

"I'm sure its nothing Izzy, do you want me to get check on them?" Max asked.

"No, don't worry about it. Why don't we just continue our discussion without him."

Everyone nodded. "So you think she can really be one of you?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, but if she is, why was she sent and why wasn't her pod with ours? Why doesn't she remember coming out of the pod? There are a lot of questions and no answers."

"Yeah, but that's the way things have always been," Liz reminded them.

"Maybe if we take her down to the pod chamber tomorrow we can make her remember something," Alex suggested.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. So we'll come back in the morning and we'll head out to the pod chamber and see if we can jog her memory."

The group of 7 left leaving Michael a note that they would be back at 10 to go up to the pod chamber. Michael and Maria slept on.


	6. 

Hey, I know the last two have just been kinda blah, I was having a hard time thinking of anything to write, I hope this chapter gets back on track

Hey, I know the last two have just been kinda blah, I was having a hard time thinking of anything to write, I hope this chapter gets back on track. Hope you like, please review, I would love to hear your opinions good or bad and I wouldn't mind some ideas for the future, I'm having a hard time thinking of where to go now. Thanks, Alien Kitty

***

Michael shoved Maria behind him trying to protect her from the agents that now surrounded them. "Give it up, you're caught. You have nowhere to go. Don't fight it because it will only get you in more trouble when we get you back to the lab."

"I'm not going back to the lab, I'm not going back!" Maria screamed from behind Michael and launched herself at the agent standing to the side of her.

Nobody had time to react before Maria grabbed the gun from his hand shot him in the chest and turned to the other agent. "Drop the gun," the other agent told her.

"Never!"

*5 Years Ago *

Maria woke up to the most wonderful feeling in the world. She was in a warm bed wrapped in Michael's embrace and she had never felt like she was home until that very second. She rolled over trying not to jostle the alien sleeping beside her. She just watched him sleep for a few seconds. He seemed so at peace, the night before his face had been tense but now it was calm and relaxed. She had been lying there watching him for a few minutes when he began to stir. She smiled at him like it was the most natural thing in the world to wake up in his bed beside him. "Hey sleepy head," she whispered.

If you hadn't known they had only met the day before you would have sworn that they had been waking up in each other's arms for years.

***

Michael woke up to the most beautiful sight in the world. Maria lay snuggled up against him, her hair forming a halo on the pillow. It seemed so natural to him to be waking up next to her, as if he had been doing it for years. Realizing he had only met her the day before he blushed a little and unwrapped his arms from around her. She seemed a bit disappointed when he got up out of bed. Looking at the clock Michael noticed that it was 9:30. Isabel had dreamwalked him and told him that they would be there at 10 so that meant that they only had about a half an hour to get ready. "Maria, the rest are gonna be back around 10 so we can go down to the pod chamber to see if you remember anything. You better get up and get dressed. I'm imagining you need a shower. Its right through there," he said indicating a door leading off the bedroom as he went into the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast.

***

An hour later the group of 8 pulled off the road into the desert. They parked the cars near a rock formation and got out of the two cars. Maria looked around her. The desert and rock formations seemed vaguely familiar, like a forgotten dream. "Come on," Michael said snapping her out of her daze. The other 6 were all moving towards the rock formation.

Maria looked at the formation with recognition. "I know this," she said to herself. Max was about to wave his hand over the rock to make the handprint so they would be able to enter when Maria interrupted him. "Wait, Max. Let me," Maria said hurrying to stop him.

Max looked at Maria and nodded. Maria stepped up in front of the rock and waved her hand over it. Nothing happened. Maria looked at the spot in disbelief. 'Okay,' Maria thought to herself, 'I'll just try again.'

Maria once more waved her hand over the rock and there was a slight handprint at first but it quickly faded away. Michael, who was standing right behind her saw this happen and he could feel her frustration. "Don't worry about it," he said to her and then waved his hand over the rock. Nothing happened.

"What happened?" Max asked as Maria and Michael stood side-by-side the shock apparent on their faces.

"We can't make the handprint," Maria said sadly.

Max looked back and forth between the two of them and Michael nodded in agreement. Then Max focused on the rock and waved him had over it. The handprint appeared immediately. "Hmmm, I wonder why it wouldn't work," Max said as he pressed his hand against the handprint and the rocks began to move revealing the pod chamber to them. "This," Max said indicating the small room, "is where you were…born I guess, for lack of a better word."

Maria stepped inside and looked around. "No, this isn't right. I was not born here."

"Maria, I understand that this must be a difficult this for you to have to deal with right now but, this is where you were born," Michael said trying to calm the girl down.

"No, you don't understand, don't you get it? 4 pods, 4 of you. I was not born here, that's why I couldn't make the handprint, that's why I couldn't get the door to open, I may be an alien like you, or maybe I'm an alien but I'm not like you, all I know is that I was not born here."

"Where then?" Isabel asked nudging the girl gently.

Maria looked at her and seemed to try to think for a second. "I don't know exactly, but it was out here, in this desert. Everything here is very familiar, like I know it. But this isn't it. I was not in one of those pods, I was somewhere else. That's why I've always been on my own and you've always had each other. Or someone at least to guide you in who and what you are."

Michael looked at her and her words from earlier finally reached him. "Why couldn't I get the pod chamber to open?" he asked.

"What?" Tess questioned.

"My handprint, it wouldn't work. If I was really born here, wouldn't I be able to access the chamber just like the rest of you? But now that I think about it I have never been able to get the chamber to open up for me. One of you always opened it. As familiar as this all seems, I don't think this is where I was born either."


	7. 

"Drop the gun or I'll make sure that you and you're friend here never see each other or any of the others ever again

"Drop the gun or I'll make sure that you and you're friend here never see each other or any of the others ever again. By the way they have all been captured already and no matter what you do, they will be tortured for your behavior. Now to spare them and yourself the pain drop the gun and give it up. You've already lost."

Maria looked at him and said, "No, I win." She pointed the barrel of the gun at her head and…

*5 years ago *

Michael had never before doubted that he belonged with Max and Isabel and since Tess had come to town he had even quite easily accepted that she was a part of his past and of who he was, but what if they were wrong, what if they had been wrong this whole time. Looking at Maria, her confidence. The whole alien thing had struck her so suddenly but now she was so sure of her past and who she really was. It made him question the truth about who he really was. She had just accepted him, much easier than the others, and he had never felt like he truly belonged to Max and Isabel's world of families and easily used powers. He had always believed that the only reason that they were even friends was because of their alien status and he knew it was true, but Maria, he felt at home in her arms. Looking at her he knew that she was his true life, that they were the ones who belonged together, not him with Max and Isabel and Tess. No, he belonged with Maria. "Max, it's possible that I'm not who we always thought I was. There were two sets of pods, remember, from Hail's story? Maybe, you're still miss your fourth and the other two who belong with us are somewhere out there."

"But Michael, I remember you coming from that pod, the three of us. In the desert. It was you."

"But Max, that's just the thing, I don't remember any of that. I remember the desert and I remember the pod, but I don't remember you, or Isabel, I don't remember any of it."

"But Michael, "Isabel pleaded with him, "You have to remember. You, me, Max, Tess, destiny, our mom couldn't have been wrong."

"No, but she could have been mistaken."

"Michael don't do this. You know you're one of us. You were born here. You've always been in Roswell, its always been the three of us together."

"This don't change any of that. All I'm saying is there is a possibility that I'm not who we thought I was, that I wasn't born here, that I'm really not a member of the Royal Four. Maybe your second in command is still somewhere out there, just looking for his king, think about it Max, I'm much too reckless to be a powerful war hero. If you let yourself think about it, you'll realize that it makes much more sense this way."

***

Maria just looked on quietly as did the humans. Nobody knew what to think. In a matter of 24 hours they had found another alien and realized that Michael could be someone completely different than who they suspected he was. "Please stop arguing," Maria finally cried bathing the whole chamber in silence. "Please don't let me drag you a part like this. I don't know how I know this isn't where I was born, I just feel it deep down. I don't know if Michael feels that too or, I don't know. But I want to find where I _was_ born. Now I don't care if I go alone I just want you all to know that I'm going, I would actually prefer to go by myself, a lot of stuff has happened in a short period of time, so I'm gonna look around, see if I can spot anything familiar or get any clues or anything. I think you guys need to calm down and talk this over rationally. Please don't let me come between you. I'm gonna go now, I'll be back in about an hour or two or if I find something. Talk this through. Don't just jump to conclusions and make assumptions. Be open to both possibilities. I'll be back."

With that Maria turned around and exited the chamber. As she walked out into the desert she was bathed in warm sunlight and she felt free. She closed her eyes and put her arms out at her sides letting the warmth seep into her. As she stood with her eyes closed she began to feel a chill seeping into her bones. She opened her eyes and it was dark. The sun was replaced by a full moon and in the sky she saw only one thing. The V Constellation. "Home," she whispered quietly to herself. She felt it pulling at her and before she knew what she was doing she was running across the open desert. In the far distance she could make out a rock formation very similar to the one that she had just been standing inside of. She felt herself drawn towards it, a silvery monster in the moonlight. She ran faster as it took a more detailed shape in front of her. Soon she was within 10 feet of the tall formation and she could feel the energy from it washing over her. She closed her eyes trying to absorb the feeling. When she opened her eyes again she was still standing in front of the formation but it was once again daytime and the hot sun was shining down on her. Her body was drenched with sweat from the run but she didn't care. She stepped up to the side of the rock and waved her hand over it. A silvery blue handprint appeared and she pressed her palm up against it feeling the iciness of unhidden lock and heat of the rock seeping into her.


	8. Knowing-New 5/15

BANG

BANG! A gun went off and the guard in front of them fell to the desert floor, dead. Both Maria and Michael looked to see who it was. "Addie!" Maria screamed running towards her friend, "He said they had captured all of you again, that you were as good as dead already!"

"It looks like he lied," she said embracing her fellow alien.

"Come on you two, lets get out of here before any other agents show up," Michael said and the three hurried off across the desert.

*5 years ago *

"Michael, do you really think that you weren't born here? Do you really think that you weren't a part of the Royal Four?"

"Yes Max, I really believe that I don't belong here, I don't belong with Isabel, I have this bond this connection to Maria. I've never felt as safe as I do, as complete as I have with her."

"You know, it is always possible," Tess said, "I mean you guys didn't know me until just a few months ago and it turns out that I'm one of you, its very possible that Michael thought that just because he was different he was one of you, and I really think they are just like us, but I think they are different, in social standings or something, but they are still important and belong with us."

The four just stood looking at each other. "Maybe you should go after her Michael. I can see it, in your face, in your eyes, in your soul, you belong with her, its true. Go ahead, you need to find this as much as she does," Isabel assured him. She saw it, she knew, it was true, she had never felt anything besides brotherly love towards Michael because there had never been anything between them, they were different people from different lifestyles, she should have realized it earlier but it was too strange to realize that they were different from even someone who seemed so much like them.

Michael looked at her and smile, he could tell she understood, she had been a great ruler once. Max believed he had been in charge but looking on Michael saw the strength in Isabel that Max had not possessed as a leader, and that was why Max had fallen from his throne, they said Vilandra betrayed him but in reality he betrayed his people by being too proud and not allowing his sister to take over the throne of his country.

Michael turned and walked out of the chamber, the humans, sensing the tension that was filling the room left too. "What was that about Isabel. Who gave you the rights to make the decisions around here?" Max demanded angrily.

"Can't you see it Max, didn't you see the look in his eyes? Couldn't you sense his feelings? The bond that we share and that you share with Tess. Its not there with Michael, we're different people, he's not like us, he's not royalty. I know, the bond I'm suppose to have with him doesn't exist, its not there and you can deny it all you want but…I know that every day you spend more time together things between you change, you remember, you feel for each other. I see it, me and Michael have known each other our whole lives, we have nothing, while I love him like a brother it doesn't exceed that because our lives never crossed before we aren't the same kind."

***

The rocks began to rumble as they separated forming an entrance into the chamber. Maria stepped into the chamber feeling a wave of familiarity wash over her. She looked at the pods surveying them for a second, 'that ones mine' she thought looking to the lower right hand one. A smile played across her lips. On the group lay an orb, it was very similar to the one she had noticed at Michael's apartment the night before. The symbol on it was different though. It was much more familiar to her then the other one. She looked at it closely and realized that it represented their social standing. She had to get Michael and show him. Even if the others didn't want to believe it Michael and her were one in the same, he wasn't one of them. Looking at the orb one last time she placed it back on the cave floor and hurried back out into the baking sun. In the distance she could see the other cave where the others were trying to figure out what it was that really was true and how it differed from what they had believed.

***

Michael ran from the chamber at full speed. He felt freer than he had ever felt in his whole life. Maria had freed him from a life he never belonged to, if she hadn't showed up he may have spent his whole life trying to be royalty when somewhere deep down he had always known that that was not his life and it was not who he was or was meant to be. He stood just outside the opening in the rock looking out over the desert, that was when he noticed the rock formation off in the distance. He had never noticed it before but now he felt drawn to it. He hurried down off the rocks and hurried in the direction of the newly discovered formation. As he hurried towards it he felt more and more drawn to it. As he ran faster and faster he saw a figure running towards him. It was Maria, she must have discovered something. She stopped in front of his to catch her breath. "What is it?" Michael asked anxious to know what awaited him. 

Maria looked at him and smiled brightly "Home," she whispered softly and then throwing her arms around his shoulders she shouted it with all her might "HOME!!!"

"Home?" Michael asked softly.

"It's our chamber. Me, you, the others, I can feel their presence there. Its so strong. You know Michael, you and me. It was always us."

He looked at her and nodded, then he grabbed her head and they began to run towards the newly found chamber. They reached the rocks and Maria looked up at him expectantly. "I can't do it, it won't work," Michael said knowing she expected him to open the chamber.

"Yes, you can. This is where you belong. Accessible only to you and to me and the other two. You can do it."

Michael looked at her and the look in her eyes, the faith she had in him made him turn towards the rock. He waved his hand over the rock and the handprint appeared. He stared at it in disbelief, it had never worked for him before! "I told you," Maria whispered in his ear, "Now open it."

Michael nodded and pressed his palm against the handprint. The rock groaned loudly and the entrance appeared once more. He walked in and was overcome with a rush of emotions and memories, feelings, ideas, things that had never assaulted him this way when he entered the other chamber. He too noticed the orb on the floor. He picked it up and ran his finger over the marking. "Do you know what this means?" he asked looking to Maria for help.

"Why do you ask me all these questions. You act like I know so much more then you when in actuality it took you to tell me what I really am. Besides, you already know what it represents."

"Its our rank, our social standing. Kinda like a family marking. It represents us, where we belong in society."

She smiled at him. "Can you feel it?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Feel what?"

"Their presence. The other two, your sister, my brother. Adele and Addison, can't you feel them?"

"Addie, yes, I remember. My sister. She married Addison."

"My brother. We were betrothed to each other before we were even born, but that didn't matter because we never loved anyone else."

"Only you," Michael whispered close to her ear.

"Maria," a male voice came from the entrance to the chamber. They whipped around and there stood…


	9. The Secret of the Royal Four

Addie, Michael, and Maria headed in the direction of their chamber

Addie, Michael, and Maria headed in the direction of their chamber. They had many times stood together there facing the toughest of opponents. "Where is Addison?" Maria asked concerned about her brother.

"He's waiting for us at the chamber. He thinks that maybe its time. Its not safe for us here anymore, too many people have too much information about us."

"He wants to leave?" Michael asked confused.

"Well, don't you think that it's the safest idea?" Addie asked her brother as they ran swiftly through the hot desert.

"But where are we going to go?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, are we talking about leaving Roswell or…Earth?" Michael asked and all of a sudden the three came to a halt, were they really ready to go home?

*5 years ago *

"Isabel, I'm the leader here, what I say goes, not what you say. You have no idea what you're talking about so don't act like you do. When I want your opinion I'll ask for it."

"Excuse me? I'm not your servant, I'm you sister and I think I have as much say in this as you do. You better check yourself because I will not bow down to you ever. You are no better than me or Michael or Tess, so whatever this royal I'm better than everyone complex is that you've developed, you better drop it because its making you a lot of enemies quick." Isabel spat at her brother and then turned and stormed from the chamber.

***

Maria didn't even have to turn around to know who stood at the chamber entrance calling her name. It wasn't as if she would have recognized his face anyway but it was his soul that she knew, after all he was her twin brother. "Addison!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around her brother's shoulders.

Michael just looked on in shock. He saw a slender girl standing a few feet behind Addison, all her defenses up just waiting for the opportunity to turn and run if it became necessary. "I can't believe we found you finally," he said swinging her around in circles.

"Yeah well I didn't even know I was an alien till yesterday," Maria laughed.

Addison put his sister down and looked up at Michael. "It's been a long time since I saw you," he directed towards Michael.

Michael looked at the boy and flashes of there past, their friendship, their closeness came back to him. "Yeah, its been way too long," Michael said the guys embracing and patting each other firmly on the back.

"Addie," Maria said moving towards the tense female standing behind Addison.

"This is unbelievable," Adele said looking back and forth between Maria and her brother.

Michael looked at his sister. He had always wanted a family to belong to and looking around he felt more at home with these three "strangers" than he had ever felt with anyone else in his whole life including Max and Isabel. They were his family, his home. Beside him stood his love, his bride, and in front of him stood his sister and his best friend. He remembered so many things from his past life. Saw things clearly that he had never seen before. The fields of red grass and the seas of purple water. The trees with blue leaves and the flowers with green petals. "I remember," he said looking at his family.

"What do you remember?" Maria asked.

"Home, back on Antar, the three moons all orange in the pink sky with the green clouds, don't you remember?"

"Yes, I do," Maria said stepping up beside him, "And the Lake of Entenlang with its glistening purple water and Lagerns Ledge that jutted out over the water. That was the last place we were all together. The next day, they sent you and Addison off to battle and we were forced to stay behind."

"I remember," Adele whispered, "We grew up together, the four of us. We were best friends," she gave Maria a sly look, "I remember when you and Michael started to go out, we picked on you guys so bad, we swore that we would never be like that."

"But we were even worse than you guys after a while," Addison said wrapping his arms around Adele.

Maria looked around the room. Everything was happening so suddenly, not even 24 hours ago she had arrived in Roswell looking for a new life, little did she know that she would not find a new life, but instead her past life. A life she had long forgotten. A life she had not even known existed until just hours ago. Again she remembered the orb that Michael still held and she gently pulled it from his grasp. "We can contact home with this, can't we?" Maria said looking at Adele and Addison.

"Yes, but we need the other one. The royal four have hidden it from us," Addison answered.

"No, they haven't," Michael said looking between the three other people in the chamber.

"Yes, they have it, the kings bride took it and hid it somewhere hoping we would never find it for if we did we would restore the rightful leader to the throne and her and Zan would be hung for betraying the rightful leader," Adele replied.

"The kings bride, you mean Tess?"

"Her real name is Ava. And she is not who she may appear to be."

"But, who is the rightful leader if Max isn't?" Michael asked.

"Max, you must mean Zan. Zan was never the leader, not rightfully at least. Antar was a peaceful planet. For many centuries they lived in peace. When Zan and Vilandra's father became ill he told Zan and Ava that he wanted Vilandra to rule Antar. Zan was enraged by this and swore he would never let his sister rule over him. By the time the king had died Zan had built up an army and he said if his sister attempted to take the throne they would attack and remove her so he could rule. Khivar was the leader of the royal army, the loyalists. The king died and Vilandra took her rightful position on the throne as the ruler of the country. That was how the war broke out. Because Zan and Ava were too proud to let Vilandra rule. Zan's forces were somehow stronger at first and he removed Vilandra from the throne and killed her and her husband Rath. But Khivar soon built up his force and overthrew the evil king and took the throne as his own until he could restore it to Vilandra. We were Khivar's second in command. He sent us to make sure that Zan and Ava were captured and Vilandra and Rath were restored to Antar safely."

***********************************************************************************************

Sorry it took so long for me to write this last chapter. I'll try to have a new one coming about every day or every other day. Thanks for being so patient with me. Hope you like it. I've got a lot of new ideas.

Alien Kitty 


	10. The Truth About Zan and Ava

"But…we can't return home yet," Maria said to the others

"But…we can't return home yet," Maria said to the others.

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"Because we haven't completed our task. We haven't done what we were sent here to do. Zan and Ava have not been captured. We must capture them before we can leave otherwise they will find a way back and destroy Antar once more. We have to complete the task we were sent here to do once and for all before we can return."

"What do you suggest we do then? We've tried before to hold them captive but it doesn't work."

"We have to kill them."

*Five Years Ago*

"I don't understand what is wrong with her. She's constantly trying to show me up, trying to take away my power. She knows that I was king back on Antar, she knows that I was the ruler, not her, so why does she do this? Why does she act as if she is more powerful than I am?"

"I don't know Max, but you have to put her in her place. If you keep allowing her to treat you like this you give her power over you and a king cannot allow anyone to have power over them. You have to put her in her place and soon. Make sure she knows that you won't take any of her crap. If she treats you like this, tries to show you up in front of people punish her. It's the only way to make her listen to you. You are the king, don't let her take that away from you, don't allow her to take your power away."

***

"Ugh, I'm so sick of him trying to push me around and tell me what to do," Isabel screamed.

"He's just looking out for everyone's best interest here," Liz said defending her 'soul mate.'

"No, he's not, he's just looking out for himself and what he wants. He doesn't care about anyone but himself and maybe Tess. I'm sick of him thinking he can control me, that he can push me around. I'm not one of his royal subjects, I will not bow down to him!"

"Isabel, calm down, he's been under a lot of stress lately and this whole new set of pods, new alien in town thing can't be making it any easier. Just give him some time to cool off. I'm sure he doesn't mean to treat you like he thinks he's better than you," Alex said trying to comfort his girlfriend.

***

"So what you're trying to say is that Max and Tess, I mean Zan and Ava, are evil and they are trying to destroy Vilandra so she won't be able to return home and reclaim the throne?" Maria asked confused.

"Yes, that is exactly what they are trying to say. I think Zan may be an innocent bystander right now though. He remembers nothing about the past, all he knows is what Ava tells him, and she is the only one who remembers. Right now Vilandra even thinks that Zan is the rightful leader of Antar. We must help Vilandra remember before it is too late and Ava helps Zan remember for if Zan remembers first we are all in a world of trouble."

"I've known Max my whole life, even if he did find out about the past and what he was sent here to do, he loves Isabel, she's his sister and he would never do anything to hurt her or anyone else. No matter who he was in the past, he's not that person anymore. I've known him my whole life, believe me, he wouldn't do a thing to hurt Isabel."

"Power corrupts people Michael, as much as you want to believe that you know him and that nothing would ever make him turn his back on the people he supposedly loves he did it once and it will happen again. Whether you want to believe it or not Zan is evil as is Ava and they will stop at nothing to be the most powerful beings in the universe. That was their goal all along. First they would take over Antar, turn it into a dictatorship, and rule the people through fear. They planned to build their army till they were so powerful that they would take out every planet one by one until there were none left to conquer. They are evil and we must stop them before Ava has a chance to unleash the evil that is buried inside of Zan for Zan was ten times more powerful when he was evil and he cared about nothing. We have a job to do and if we don't do it the whole universe will be under his hand. We have no choice, we have to capture them and return them to Antar so they can be dealt with," Addie explained.

"How do we stop them? How do we stop Ava from making Zan remember? That's the first key. If we can stop Ava we have a chance, but by the way you guys are talking and my slim memories, if Zan sets his mind to his evil plan, we are doomed," Maria said in a hushed voice.


	11. No One Can Know

"How can you even say that Maria? You know that killing them is against Antarian law. They are to be returned where they will be put on trial for betrayal of the government. We can't take the law into our own hands or _we_ will be executed when we return," Michael reminded her

"But how can we capture them? Its impossible!"

"Come on, maybe Addison will have an idea."

* 5 years Ago*

Max, Isabel, Tess, Liz, Kyle, and Alex didn't know what to do. They had been waiting for hours for Michael and Maria to return but they hadn't. "Maybe they already found a way back," Liz suggested as the day drew on and night began to ascend upon them.

"Well whatever happened they have had plenty of time to come back. We don't even know where they are, lets just go, if they haven't found a way back yet they will," Tess said becoming annoyed by the missing aliens.

Max looked at Tess and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, they can find there own way back, lets go."

Isabel looked at them in disbelief. "Michael has been like your brother for our whole lives and you would just leave him out here in the desert like that? What is wrong with you Max? If you two want to go you can go, but I'm gonna stay and try to find them. Anyone else who wants to go can, I'll stay by myself if I have to."

"I'll stay with you and help you look," Alex said moving next to his girlfriend.

Liz looked back and forth between Isabel and Max. Isabel was right, it wasn't a good idea to leave Michael and Maria out in the middle of the desert with no way to get home, but she didn't like the way that Max and Tess were standing so closely together. Liz looked to Kyle for help but he seemed to be waiting to see what move she was going to make. Isabel saw the indecision on Liz's face and said, "You go Liz, we can find them ourselves, don't worry about it."

Liz gave her a thanking smile, "Here, at least take my car keys so you guys have a way to get back when you find them."

"Thanks."

"So Kyle, are you going to stay for this absurd search too or are you going to go back with us?" Tess asked.

"I think I'll stay and help," he said.

***

"Michael," Maria said looking out the doorway of the cave, "It's getting late, it's almost dark out. The others are probably looking for us."

Michael turned and glanced out the door, "Shit, you're right. We have to go, they are probably worried that something happened to us and we can't let them find this place, not yet. We have to figure out what our next move is going to be but we don't have time right now."

"Yes, we can't let them know about this place, or us. It might awaken something inside of Zan and that would be deadly. You two have to go back, will you be able to meet us tomorrow?"

"Where do you want us to meet you?" Maria asked.

"Meet us here, but make sure they don't follow you or anything and keep a close eye on Zan until we figure out what to do next, got it?"

Michael nodded and then grabbed Maria's hand, "We'll meet you tomorrow at 10, okay?"

"That's perfect," Addison said. He gave his sister a hug and Michael and Adele hugged and then Maria and Michael hurried off to find their friends.

***

"Where could they be? Alex, I'm starting to get worried," Isabel said as they continued to search for their friends.

"I'm sure they're fine, don't worry."

Just then Kyle spotted something or someone in the distance. "There they are," he said pointed as they came closer.

"Sorry," Michael said as he came to a stop in front of them."

"Where were you two? We were getting really worried."

"Sorry, I guess we just wondered too far and then we couldn't find our way back," Maria lied.

"Where did Max, Tess, and Liz go?"

"They left already," Alex answered.

"What?"

"Yeah, Max is on one of his power trips again. I swear, he just keeps getting worse and worse the more time he spends with Tess."

Michael and Maria shared a knowing looking and then turned back to the others, "Well, thanks for waiting for us."

"We wouldn't think of leaving without you," Isabel said.

"Let's get out of here," Kyle said to the group.

They all piled into Liz's car and headed back to Michael's apartment.


End file.
